Wednesday
by StarxBright
Summary: on a wednesday, in a cafe, i watched it begin again [not a songfic]


It was just a business meeting. Harry had to keep reminding himself of that. It was just a casual lunch between two coworkers who wanted to discuss their case. Nothing more. Nothing less.

It was all coming back to him, though. The glances at school, the fights, the obsession, all of it. The huge crush he'd harbored since he was fourteen, before Ginny came along and gave him an alibi. He didn't mean to use her. He really thought he liked her at the time.

But that stupid crush refused to leave his head, even then. When the war happened, and the recovery, and settling into the Ministry…he'd had enough of a distraction that he'd had a break from the overwhelming feelings they brought on.

They'd still been there though. Lurking in the shadows. He'd bump into them at work, or they'd be assigned to the same section of the castle during the reconstruction, and he'd have to talk to them. They'd formed a friendship, it seemed, and while Harry enjoyed that, it also left him craving more.

He was nearing the café now, and he could see them at a table by the window, the platinum blonde hair unmistakable. Summoning the rest of his courage, Harry finished the short walk and opened the door.

The café was new, and the crowd was light. Harry ordered a cup of tea from a passing waitress and joined his coworker at the table. "Hey," he muttered, not meeting the searching eyes as he settled into the chair across from the other man.

"Now don't be like that, Potter, surely you've figured out by now that I don't bite."

Harry cracked a smile at the dry humor, and he finally looked up. "Let's just talk about the case, eh Malfoy?"

The signature smirk spread across Draco Malfoy's face, and he nodded, pulling the case files from his briefcase.

For ten minutes or so, the pair discussed case details, enjoying the light atmosphere of the café that loosened the pressure on their shoulders usually brought on by the office.

The conversation was interrupted, however, by the barista setting a hot cup of tea in front of Harry, causing Draco to scoff. "Merlin, you're English."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I suppose that makes sense, living in England and all."

Draco's smirk grew. "But tea? Really Potter?"

"What are you drinking then?"

"Coffee, of course. I prefer the taste, among other perks of the drink. Would you like to try it?"

Harry felt his face grow warm, and he desperately hoped Draco didn't notice. "I…I don't…"

Draco pushed the mug over to Harry's side of the table. "Go on then, have a sip."

Harry cleared his throat nervously, reaching out and grabbing the handle, raising the cup to his lips. Merlin's pants, Draco's lips had been on this cup and now his were…his head was spinning as he took a small sip of the black liquid.

It burned the back of his throat, and the bitter flavor irritated his taste buds. Still, there was something about it that made him want to go back for another sip. Instead, he put it back on the table and slid the cup back towards Draco.

"What do you think?" the blonde asked in a low voice.

Harry nodded. "It's good."

A hint of a smile flashed on Draco's face before the smirk took its place. "See Potter, trying new things isn't all that scary."

That felt like than just a crack at Harry's drink, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, so Harry kept his comments to himself.

"So tell me, Potter, how's that girlfriend of yours?"

If the subject itself didn't seem odd or out of nowhere, the fact that Draco thought he was still dating Ginny was extremely off-putting.

"Ginny? We haven't dated in ages. I haven't dated since school, really." Harry bit down on the inside of his cheek. "What about you?" he asked, picking up his tea.

"Oh, no birds for me. I find myself preferring other company these days."

Harry choked on his tea, couching and spluttering loudly, drawing the attention of many people sitting around them. Draco just watched with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused by the situation in front of him.

When Harry could breathe again and the onlookers returned to their own business, the blonde man finally spoke. "Did I touch a nerve there, Potter?"

"Harry."

Draco's smirk faltered. "Excuse me?"

"Call me Harry, Draco," Harry said softly, starring pointedly into his cup of tea.

"Okay, Harry," Draco replied, the name foreign, but enticing, on his tongue.

"I should head home, I'll see you at work tomorrow," said Harry quickly, pushing away from the table and standing. He gathered his papers, put some money down by his cup, and headed for the door.

"Hey Harry?"

Harry paused, his hand on the door knob. "Yes?"

Draco smiled, a full, real smile. "Would you like to do this again sometime? Without the work?"

Harry smiled, too. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Draco's smile faded back into the smirk, and he raised his coffee to his lips. "See you at work, Potter."

"See you at work, Malfoy."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**This is my 'hello I'm back from hiatus but still super effing busy' story. I am settled into school, with a secure schedule. This idea came from listening to the song 'Begin Again' by Taylor Swift, and wouldn't leave my head. **

**He Saved Her is going to be updated, hopefully soon, but I didn't bring my copy of Order of the Phoenix to school, so the style of the chapter might be different from the rest.**

**Please review, and I promise to try and update soon.**


End file.
